A communication which communicates between two communication devices via a human body has been known (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
A communication device which performs communication via a human body is provided with a signal electrode configure to transmit and receive a signal, and a reference electrode which has a reference potential. The signal electrode electro-statically couples with the signal electrode of a communication partner by contacting with or closely approaching to the human body. The reference electrode electro-statically couples with the reference electrode of the communication partner via a space. Thus, electrical potential difference between the signal electrode and the reference electrode of the communication device is transmitted to the communication partner, so that data to be communicated is transmitted to the communication partner from the communication device.
When providing a communication device, which performs communication via a human body, for a wireless terminal, such as a cellular phone, which performs communication via an antenna, the antenna and the signal electrode are mounted on the common substrate of the wireless terminal closely to each other. When the signal electrode and the antenna are mounted closely to each other on the common substrate, there arises a problem that a part of a current flowing in the antenna flows to the signal electrode and thereby deteriorates performance of the antenna.